Why Couldn't It Have Been You?
by bloodbitesthebullet
Summary: When Hizashi's death aniversary arrives how does Neji take it? What happens when he yells at Tenten? Kinda weird... I know I change Tenten's past every story ok?


**I was given inspiration by a song called "Way Back Into Love" from Music and Lyrics. Anyway I was just having a weird moment so deal with this story alright?**

Disclaimer: Screw this… if I owned Naruto do you really think I'd be spending my time sitting here writing stories??

It was the worst moment she had heard of him having. She watched as he sat there, curled up in a ball. He was showing emotion sure. But this was a mental overload. He had spoken but a handful of words in his entire life and here he was now, repeating everything he had ever said to his father and everything that he had said back.

She could only do so much to comfort him, but there was nothing she could do to take the pain away. She had never seen him so distraught. He had begged Hinata to release the seal on him. He had pleaded and she had almost done it.

"His cries were so full of pain and his eyes full of sorrow," she had told Tenten before she ran into his room. Tenten had known how much he hated this day, but never in her past 8 years of knowing him had he taken things this far.

"Don't worry Daddy, I can protect Lady Hinata no problem! That's what you said remember?" Neji said as he continued to look out his bleak window. On normal circumstances she would have hauled his lazy butt out of that bed and made him cheer up. But she was beside herself as well. He was relying on suicide and hoping something would kill him. She had nearly started crying, but she knew that her strength was all she could give. Her support is all she had to offer.

"Neji, why would you ask Hinata to kill you? It's not their fault he's gone. They didn't ask for this and you know that," Tenten said as she felt his Byakugan start to flare up before dying back down.

"You wouldn't know what it's like. To have someone you love taken from you. To have them ripped from your side. Your heart shatters and your mind breaks in two. But you wouldn't know. You don't understand. You never do," Neji said as he pulled his legs closer to his chest.

"Neji, you're right I don't know what it's like to have a loved one die," Tenten said,

a tear welling in her eye.

"Leave, you shouldn't eve be here. No one cares about you anyway. No one cares about me either. The only one that did was him," Neji said as his eyes closed and he pictured his father.

"You're wrong Neji, I care. Hinata, Lee and Gui Sensei care too! You could see that if you actually showed us the same respect and actually said something other than that stupid 'Hn' all the time," Tenten started screaming.

"I believe it's time for you to go," Neji said, not daring to look at her face.

"You jerk! I've spent my entire day here trying to cheer you up! Don't you dare say it's time for me to leave!" Tenten screamed again.

"Not like you matter. Why couldn't it have been you? No one would have been affected if you had been the one who was murdered. Plus no one would have cared," Neji said, his eyes piercing through hers.

"Y-you're right. I should leave," Tenten said as a she turned to leave. She wiped the tear from her eye and ran out of the building. She didn't say goodbye to anyone. She didn't need to. They had all heard the argument. They all knew but him.

"N-n-neji-ni-s-s-an, F-f-ather wishes to s-s-peak with you," Hinata said quietly as Neji got up from his pouting position. He shoved the girl out of the way and made his way to his uncle's room.

"Yes?" Neji said dryly as he sat down opposite his uncle. He waited to get his pity that he got every year from the man that had his father murdered.

"Do you know why the girl has no last name?" Hiashi asked. Neji was taken slightly off guard but nodded shakily.

"She told me it was because she didn't like the name and so she dropped it," Neji said, confident in his answer. It wasn't that he cared about the girl. He just wanted to get his sympathy and go back to his room.

"Have you ever been to her manor? Have you ever seen her parents? Have you walked her home? Have you ever seen where she truly lives?" Hiashi asked, his parade of questions throwing the prodigy even further.

"I have not, but what does it matter?" Neji said, not knowing the awful truth that awaited him.

"She has no manor, Neji. She doesn't have parents, or any family for that matter. She doesn't have anyone to look after her. If you had asked to walk her home, she would have said no because she would not want you to think any less of her than you already do. The truth is, Neji, she would miss you more than anyone because that's who she is. That girl has more courage than the two of us put together. She has never had a family, so she has no one to miss. She doesn't mourn her loss, she doesn't ask to be killed. She deals with you, day in and day out," Hiashi said.

"S-she never told me," Neji said, inwardly cursing himself for sounding like his foolish cousin. He looked down and realized what he had done. He needed to find her. Knowing her she wouldn't go home, she hated being home, that's all she had ever said.

"You know where she is already, so please don't ask me," Hiashi said as he waved his hand as a signal for Neji to leave.

He left the room running. Neji knew where to go and headed straight for the training ground. It was nearly sunset and the air would be getting chillier. He also knew that there had been a recent up-rise in crime around the city. He ran faster.

He finally made it there and realized that the weapons around weren't on target, instead they were in a scattered pattern. He started getting nervous when he saw a blue and pink heap on the ground near a tree.

"Tenten!" Neji said as he ran over to the heap and crouched down next to it. Tenten looked up and tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes. She tried so hard, but it doesn't help when the tears keep coming.

"I'm sorry. I never knew. I know you never told me, but I never bothered to ask. I never thought that something like that could happen to someone who's always so happy and always smiling. The truth is I was wrong again. If it had been you, well I would have been far more upset, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata wouldn't be so confident, and all the other shinobi would look a lot better, seeing as how you could beat them any day," Neji said as he wiped the tears from her face as she smiled.

"Neji, the sun's setting, let's just watch ok?" Tenten said as she snuggled against Neji. Sure, it caught him off guard, but he was much happier this way.

"I'll walk you home afterward ok? No protesting, I chose and I get to," Neji said as they snuggled in a quiet silence watching the sun set behind the giant mountains.

It was bliss, but best of all they had a new anniversary to spend together.

THE END!!!! DID YOU LIKE IT?! Ya me neither… anyway if you did like it then please review Flames will be used to burn Orochimaru and Michael Jackson, oh yeah!

**Neji: Sunny should get a Nobel Piece Prize, she's getting rid of two child molesters!**


End file.
